


Hospital

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Broken, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hospital, Human, Other, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slumped back, feeling that annoying twinge again. Stupid, stupid annoying guilt. It had no place in his squeedely spooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ZaDf-R Hospital Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8122) by flying-monkey-army. 



No one in the hospital suspected that the kid hovering around the patient's bed was an alien. They didn't think he wanted to destroy the world or that he had been the one to put their patient in the stiff, white bed. All they saw was a worried friend and they left him alone to 'relax' and 'come to terms' with Dib's accident.

Zim needed no such thing but it passed as an easy excuse so he said nothing to the contrary. The fake concerned smile was instantly replaced with a scowl as the kindly nurse exited. Turning on his heel, Zim approached the unconscious human, noticing without much consciousness the oddly colored bruises and how pale Dib's skin was.

And as it had over a week ago when the shot had fired and brought the annoying beast to his knees…Zim felt a tiny, itty bitty twinge of what he could now recognize as guilt. And that was unacceptable.

Zim forced his face into a cocky grin even if the Dib-Stink couldn't see it. "I always knew you were pathetic, Dib-Worm." He sniffed rather arrogantly and watched with eager eyes for any sign of reaction to the words. "I mean ONE lazer blast. You're so WEAK." Zim's eyes were wide and his smile even wider as he leaned in to scan the human's features. Not so much as a twitch. 

He slumped back, feeling that annoying twinge again. Stupid, stupid annoying guilt. It had no place in his squeedely spooch. 

Disguised violet eyes roved the room in search of a distraction. He needed to stop thinking about what it would be like if Dib never woke up to fight him again. An idea popped into his brain and the grin was back, as devious as ever.

A gloved hand reached out and removed the annoying mask pressed over the Dib-Monkey's mouth. Tossing it aside, his thumb went over the teenager's bottom lip, "You're so right, Zim. And So cool and ingenious." Zim lowered his voice considerably, trying to mimic the stink brains way of speaking. 

He felt a little thrill just imagining Dib saying any of these things. Strangely though it didn't feel as good as when he called him stuff like 'Space Boy' and 'Big Lizard'. "I KNOW! Zim IS So Amazing!" Pfft. Obviously.

"And my head's so big!" Zim wanted to snicker but kept it inside. He moved his thumb again, this time feeling just a bit more…slow. Why was it like his whole world was off kilter? "Cheer up Zim. You're too AMAZING to be bummed." The Dib-Fake said. 

Zim let his hand drop, turning to look out the window, away from the pitiful human who had refused to awaken. Away from his past and away from the guilt that still ate at him. "I know." 

So why didn't the Almighty Zim suddenly feel so amazing?


End file.
